Codename: PUPPET MASTER
}} |created=Prior to 2494 |terminated= |creator= |antecedent=//CLASSIFIED// |siblings= |gender=Male |color= |personality= |description=Cloaked Masked Gentleman |type=Self-Sustaining |number= |functionality= |partner=Codename: MAESTRO (Formerly) |affiliation= Office of Naval Intelligence |era=Colonial Era Human-Covenant War Rebuild Era The Saulosian Campaign Interspecies Union Conflicts (Alternate) }} A quote spoken by V, a revolutionary wanting the downfall of the British Regime in the comic book/movie V for Vendetta}} A high ranking member of the Office of Naval Intelligence, the operative typically referred to as PUPPET MASTER and the PUPPETEER respectively, has had his career shaded in obscurity. Known as a long serving agent and one of the most enigmatic, PUPPET MASTER's history remained fragmented, since the majority of it had been blacklisted from view. From what could be gathered, he was recruited by ONI several years prior to the Insurrection, with the exact date being unknown. Assigned to Section III, the operative was said to have a hand in the re-initialization of the ORION Project, with him secretively scouting and recruiting promising soldiers. From then on, after the inherent success of the project, PUPPET MASTER found himself being transferred to an unnamed cell, eventually becoming its head in later years. Wanting successful results, he chose to implement unethical and dubiously illegal procedures into his work. By the time of the Human-Covenant War, PUPPET MASTER has quickly risen through the ranks, using the products his cell yielded to further his gains. From his actions, it could be deduced he participated in a myriad of November Black operations. Much to his chagrin, he became one of the subjects of Operation: VORAUSSICHT investigation, most specifically, Codename: SHOGUN. From his various interviews, he led SHOGUN to believe that someone else other than Admiral Margaret O. Parangosky was pulling the strings but that remains to be disputed. History Early History Human-Covenant War Project REVELATION Project ANIMATION Manipulation of S-057 with MAESTRO Operation: VORAUSSICHT Unlikely Betrayal Involvement with Project VENATOR Timeline Divergence Against All Odds Appearance as he describes his appearance Spoken by V, quoting Viola from Twelfth Night Act I Scene 2}} Puppet Master was considered the representation and epitome of secrecy and conspiracy in physical form. Practically everything about him described the secular psychological concept of paranoia and secretive truths. Each and every glance of Puppet Master stirred an inordinate amount of distrust and curiosity, as if one could not trust his words but they couldn't resist him nonetheless. Although Puppet Master was clearly not defined as handsome (no one has actually seen him underneath his disguise), he possessed an incalculable amount of charm known to permeate throughout his body. This charm served to change people's perception of him and his actions, which merely influenced them to usually open up their hearts to acceptance and ultimately trust him. Personality and Traits Another quote spoken by V who is quoting Shakespeare's Richard III, Act I Scene 3}} normally portrayed himself as an ever-cheerful individual, who always spoke with a dubious jovial tone and moved with fervent grace, all of which were seemingly meant to place those around him at ease. Out of the ONI Operatives, Puppet Master was one of the few who were easily capable of displaying emotion, usually meant for his benefit. He generally appeared sympathetic, genuine, even compassionate to a certain extent, willing to lend aide or even talk people out of their objectives and sow seeds of dissent. But all of that was done for a bigger and devious agenda as Puppet Master used trickery and deviance to garner valuable trust and manipulate them to meet his own ends. One must not take Puppet Master lightly as the individual typically placed his survival and freedom above all else, who greatly believed in the universal saying, "Survival of the Fittest". He was self-sufficient and was regularly known to make decisions on the fly, without a care for the end result. Although good-natured for the most part, Puppet Master defied rules, especially the UNSC and ONI by-laws, just to suit his selfish needs and accomplish the numerous objectives he was assigned to. He ignored all aspects of authority sans his own, such as other high-profile operatives, only feigning loyalty to have better standing and further increase his chance of survival. Puppet routinely thought outside the box and believed that nothing was impossible, only plausible as it depended on other's limitations. The Puppet Master thought himself as a neutral entity, choosing to facilitate the interest of others for a price, only to further his own objectives and plans in the long run. Puppet Master was relatively known for his over the top playful streak, frequently appearing in the vicinity of the other's personal space rather unexpectedly, significantly disconcerting them everytime. He was also known for his generally polite and formal demeanor, bowing like a gentleman to those he greeted act and consistently acting like nobility, much to everyone's chagrin and annoyance. He had a robust and seemingly cruel sense of humour, implying large smiles on his mask or interrupting into large bouts of laughter once he witnesses someone else's misfortune or anything similar. Puppet Master liked to mockingly tease anyone who made his acquaintance, especially to his informants and teammates, usually by addressing them with Ma'am, Miss, or Sir as a mixture of both respect and furtive sarcasm. Due to his tendency for smiles and ambiguity, Puppet Master could hardly be taken seriously and was hard to discern any type of emotion from him rather than the ones he portrayed or implied. But he should not be taken lightly, as every word he spoke hinted at a general truth he knew, as well as being a double-edged blade. However, the ONI Operative was quite protective of those placed under his care and his mission, easily getting irritated or angered when someone carelessly threatened its well being. Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery File:Puppet_Master=V.jpg File:V-Fragments.jpg References Literature References Documented References